And We Meet Again
by hollymarie4
Summary: Spashley one-shots. AU
1. Nameless Lover

"Fuck!" Ashley yelled as she wiped the coffee off her shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." The blonde tired.

"Why don't you try watching where you're going? God!"

Ashley wasn't trying to be rude to the woman.

But she was having a bad morning.

Really bad.

And now this?

"I'm really sorry." The blonde tried again.

"Sorry doesn't get the coffee stain outta my shirt. And now I'm gonna be late for wo-" Ashley stopped. Finally looking up to see the blonde looking genuinely remorseful.

"I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it to get dry cleaned, you can just send me the bill." The blonde said reaching into her purse searching for something.

Ashley for the first time had nothing to say.

The blonde was beautiful.

Really beautiful.

She had the most electric blue eyes Ashley had ever seen.

"I'll pay for you to get it dry cleaned." The blonde told the brunette. "If you could just give me your information I would-"

"No. It's fine." Ashley said shaking her head, snapping back to reality.

"Really it's no problem." The blonde insisted.

"It's okay. I always keep a back up in my car for times like these." Ashley smiled.

"For times like these?" The blonde questioned. "You expect clumsy girls who aren't paying attention to bump into you and make you spill your coffee all over yourself?"

"Yeah." Ashley smiled.

"Okay. But really you have to let me pay for the dry cleaning."

"I told you it's fine." Ashley said as the blonde finally found what she was looking for in her purse.

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my card just send me the bill and I'll be happy to take care of it."

"Spencer Carlin." Ashley said aloud as she read the card. "Defense Attorney, huh?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiles.

"Well, Spencer Carlin." Ashley loved how Spencer's name rolled off her tongue. "I may just take you up on that offer." Ashley smiled then walked towards the door of the coffee shop.

"Wait, I never got your name." Spencer yelled at Ashley's back.

"I never gave it to you." Ashley yelled back over her shoulder. And she was gone leaving the blonde in the coffee shop wondering what had just happened.

–

Ashley waited a week before calling Spencer.

She didn't want the blonde to think she was too eager.

She wasn't surprised when Spencer agreed to go to dinner with her.

She'd made herself as much of a mystery as she possibly could at their run in at the coffee shop.

She'd wanted to peek Spencer's interest.

See Ashley had a plan...

Ashley's plan went out the window along with her confidence when Spencer showed up at the restaurant.

"Are you ever gonna tell me your name?"

"No." Ashley said simply.

"Good to know." Spencer smiled.

"How long have you been an attorney?" Ashley tried to make small talk.

She wasn't sure why the blonde made her so flustered.

But she didn't like it.

She didn't like it at all.

"You don't have to try and make small talk with me." The blonde informed the brunette.

"Ooook. So…." Ashley said awkwardly.

Ashley didn't why but from the first moment she looked up and saw Spencer all thoughts led to a very naked blonde.

It's making her and apparently Spencer uncomfortable.

"Tell me something random." Ashley suggested.

Trying to break the tension.

ANYTHING to break the tension.

"I'm not wearing any panties under this dress." Spencer spoke calmly looking at Ashley straight into her eyes.

"…fuck." Was all Ashley can say.

She was so not expecting that response.

"…why don't we say fuck this dinner and take me back to your place." Spencer said with a smirk before getting up and walking away.

She was dumbfounded as she watched Spencer walking away swaying her hips knowing she was doing it just for her.

–

Ashley had barely gotten the key in the door to turn it when Spencer started attacking her lips.

Spencer's back pinned against the door as Ashley finally turned the key swinging the door open.

"Fuck!" Ashley yelled as Spencer slammed her back into the wall effectively switching their positions.

Smiling inwardly to herself, remembering this was the word that got this all started.

"Mmm." Spencer moaned as Ashley started an assault on her neck.

Ashley couldn't help but tilt her neck to the side.

She was powerless when it came to someone kissing her neck.

All she can do was thread her fingers through Spencer's hair, which only made Spencer suck and bite harder.

Ashley felt Spencer working on undoing her belt.

She took this as an opportunity to switch positions with the blonde.

Ashley swiftly switched positions and Spencer's back hit the wall.

Spencer didn't seem to mind as she grabs Ashley's head pulling her in for a kiss.

Ashley hands had a mind of her own and wanted to see if the blonde was indeed telling the truth.

She wasted no time as her hand made its way up the blonde's leg.

Spencer smiled into the kiss as she slightly parts her legs so Ashley can explore her more.

Ashley couldn't help but break the kiss when she reached Spencer's pussy.

She was wet.

Really wet.

And no.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

"Oh fuck…" Spencer moaned tilted her head back when she felt Ashley's fingers.

Spencer felt like Ashley was touching her everywhere except her clit.

She needed to change that.

So Spencer took charge once more.

She put hands on Ashley's shoulders and pushed her down.

Ashley knew what she wanted and she bunched up Spencer's dress.

Once Ashley was on her knees she looked up at Spencer.

"I need to feel your tongue on my pussy now." Spencer said lifting her leg up and resting it on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley didn't need to be told twice.

Her mouth found Spencer's clit and immediately sucked it softly as her tongue swirled around it.

It drove Spencer crazy and grabbed Ashley's head keeping her in place.

Ashley had other plans.

She dragged her tongue down and buried it inside Spencer.

"God yes…" Spencer moaned loudly.

She was very close.

She could feel it all the way down to her toes.

But Ashley stopped and the next thing she knew she was being spun around.

Her face is now against the wall.

She felt Ashley nudging her legs apart with her hand so she did.

Ashley licked two of her fingers and ran them down Spencer's pussy making them wetter.

"Yes fuck me!" Spencer yelled feeling Ashley fingers inside her.

Ashley fucked her hard but it wasn't enough for Spencer.

"More!" Spencer said as her hands hit the wall.

Ashley did what she was told and put three fingers in Spencer.

She knew Spencer was close.

So Ashley snaked her other hand down to Spencer clit and rubbed it.

"I'm cum-" Spencer words were gone as she yelled her orgasm hitting her hard.

Ashley can feel Spencer's juices running down her fingers as Spencer came.

Spencer could barely feel her legs and moaned once more when she felt Ashley's fingers pull outta her.

She felt herself being spun around and felt Ashley kiss her softly on the lips.

She opened her eyes and licked her lips.

"Mmm." Spencer smiled.

Oh but Ashley wasn't done.

Not in the least bit.

Ashley reconnected their lips, turning Spencer's body towards the stairs and leading her up them.

Spencer was impressed that the brunette was able to navigate while never breaking their kiss.

Ashley backs Spencer into the bed.

"You are so fucking hot." Ashley told her while straddling her.

She reconnected their lips once more before making her way down the Spencer's neck, stopping to suck on it, then down to her breast.

In this short amount of time Ashley had decided that Spencer's breast were her favorite body part on the blonde.

"Mmm." Spencer moaned as Ashley continued the assault on her nipples. She made her way back up Spencer's body.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Ashley commanded in Spencer's ear, biting her earlobe as she waited in anticipation for the blondes response.

"I want you to fuck me." Ashley smiled.

This was a totally different girl then the one she had bumped into at the coffee shop.

She liked this Spencer.

"Fuck you how?" Ashley asked making her way back down Spencer's body.

"I want you to fuck me so hard."

Ashley stopped when she reached Spencer's opening, making sure to place a small kiss on her clit.

Effectively driving Spencer insane.

"I need you to fuck me." Spencer begged as Ashley kept placing small kisses on her clit.

"Tell me again." Ashley said looking up at the blonde.

"I want you to fuck me so fucking hard right now." Spencer wanted to say the brunette's name, only if she had told her.

As much as Ashley enjoyed Spencer's begging she didn't want to torture the blonde too much so she obliged, sticking two fingers in Spencer while making her way back up to Spencer's lips.

"Fuck you're so wet!" Ashley moaned into Spencer's lips.

"You make me this way." The blonde admitted.

She'd never done anything like this before but she had to admit that the brunette was so well worth it.

Ashley continued pumping in and out of Spencer and with every stroke she could feel the blondes orgasm building.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum." Spencer said into Ashley's lips.

"Cum for me baby."

Ashley's words threw Spencer over the edge she was already dangling from.

"Oh shit. Fuck! I'm cumming." Spencer yelled.

Ashley let the blonde ride out her orgasm then took her fingers out of her.

She rolled off he, both trying to bring their breathing back to normal.

Spencer thought for a moment before saying.

"You know I still didn't get your name."

Ashley thought for a second then smiled remembering their conversation from the restaurant.

"That's cause I never gave it to you."


	2. No Other Love

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I posted on this story but I'm trying to get back into it so here's one for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**No other love**

"I don't want anyone else Spencer. Can't you see that?" Ashley told her, grabbing at her hand.

"It's not working Ashley." Spencer said pulling her hand away from the brunette.

"I know. But I promise things will change. I'll change." Ashley said pleading with the blonde.

They'd been together for over a year.

Friends since they were seven.

"It's too late Ashley. This relationship is ruining our friendship. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then to keep being with you and despise you and then not have you in my life at all."

Ashley didn't know what to say.

Her and Spencer had been fighting a lot.

About crazy petty stuff.

She knew Spencer was right.

But the problem was.

She loved Spencer.

More than anything.

And she didn't know if she could go back to being just Spencers' friend.

She didn't know if she wanted to.

"Spence please-" Ashley started.

"Don't make this harder then it already is Ash please." Spencer said placing a kiss on Ashley's cheek. "I love you."

What a shitty thing to say when you're breaking up with someone.

But it was true.

Spencer did... does love Ashley.

"I love you so much." Ashley told the blonde as she began to walk away from her. "Spence-" But Spencer didn't stop.

**The next day**

"So she just broke with you?" Madison asked Ashley as they walked to class.

"Yeah. She said it wasn't working and she wanted to go back to being friends." Ashley explained.

"Wow, that sucks. Are you okay?" Madison stops walking and looks over at her friend.

She was truly concerned.

She knew how much Ashley loved Spencer.

She personally thought that they should have never gotten together in the first place.

She warned them it wouldn't end well.

They never do.

"I don't have a choice. It's not like I can change her mind." Ashley admitted.

"Maybe it's for the best." Ashley gave Madison a look.

"Whaaaat? I'm just saying. You two were always better off as friends. At least I think so."

"I can't be just her friend Mads. You know how I feel about her." Ashley says as they make their way into the classroom and sit down.

"Doesn't seem like you have any other options now does it." Madison says pulling her Chem book outta her bag.

"I could just not talk to her." Ashley says unconvincingly.

"Ha. Riiiiight. As much as you hate her right now. You and Spence have been friends for 10 years. You wouldn't last a day."

As much as Ashley hated to admit it.

Madison was right.

She couldn't erase Spencer from her life.

As much as it would hurt to see Spencer and not be able to touch her and kiss her.

She would have to do it.

**Two months later**

"Are we leaving now or what?" Madison asked becoming very impatient with the other brunette.

"Geez hold on. I'm almost ready." Ashley yelled from the bathroom.

She'd been getting ready for almost an hour now and Madison had grown restless waiting.

"I swear I'm gonna leave your ass."

"Fuck. Calm down. I'm ready." Ashley says coming out of the bathroom.

"Finally." Madison exhales.

"Oh shut up and lets go." Ashley said grabbing her friends hand and pulling her out the room.

**The Club**

"Who are you looking for?" Madison asked taking another sip of her drink.

It's Saturday night so The Grey was packed.

Mostly King High Students but some kids from LA Prep showed up now and again.

"No one." Ashley answered. Still obviously looking around for someone.

"Right." Madison said downing the last bit of her BMF. "I'm gonna get another drink. You keep searching for Spen-" Ashley shot Madison a look. "For whoever it is that you're "NOT" looking for." Madison finished. using full on air quotes for emphasis.

"Fuck you." Ashley retorted.

Ashley hated that Madison was always right.

She knew why Ashley had wanted to come out.

One simple word.

Spencer.

See Spencer has been seeing this girl from LA Prep for like two weeks now and Ashley wanted to check her out and see what she was up against.

There.

Ashley spotted Spencer.

But no sign of the new chick.

She decided she'd go talk to Spencer.

They've been trying to be civil.

Spencer more than Ashley.

Ashley has the tendencies to 'forget' that they're broken up sometimes.

"Hey!" Ashley yells over the music.

"Hey." Spencer smiles when turning around and seeing Ashley.

"I was in the booth with Mads and I saw you so I thought I'd come say hi."

"Well, Hi." Spencer smiled.

"Are you here alone?" Ashley asked, hopeful that the answer would be yes.

"Actually I'm waiting for-" As if on cue Spencer's sentence was interrupted with the arrival of a petite brunette.

"Hey baby." The girl kissed Spencer.

Ashley looked away when Spencer reciprocated.

She was trying to so hard to get over Spencer but when you love someone as much as Ashley loved Spencer, it's not that easy.

"Ashley-" Spencer said pulling away from the girl. "This is my girlfriend Carmen. Carmen this is my best friend Ashley."

"Ooooh. Nice to meet you Ashley. I've heard so much about you." The girl said putting out her hand for Ashley to shake.

Ashley did.

But she didn't want to.

"Well, I'm gonna go back up to the booth with Mads." Ashley said feeling a little out of place with Spencer's girlfriend now here.

"Okay." Spencer knew why Ashley was leaving.

It hurt her too.

"Fuck y life!" Ashley exclaimed as she entered the booth where Madison was.

"Why'd you even go down there Ash. You knew she was gonna be here."

"I just wanted to talk to her. Her bitch just had to show up."

Madison burst out laughing.

For no apparent reason.

"Fuck are you laughing for bitch?" Ashley said taking a seat on the couch.

"Rich ol Ashley is finally realizing money can't buy everything."

Ashley didn't find that amusing.

At all.

"Shut your drunk ass up Mads."

"I'm not drunk I'm tipsy bitch." Madison explained, stumbling her way over to the couch and sitting down next to Ashley. "You think Spencer loves her."

"What the fuck Madison?" Ashley said getting up. "I'm going to the bar to get a drink. Or two."

"Oh mmm yeah, bring me another BMF." Madison said barely able to get her words out.

"I think you've had enough."

"Oh ok MOM." Madison said passing out as she finished her sentence.

"Like I said. You've had enough."

"Can I have a glass of water please." Ashley asked the bartender.

She refused to get shitfaced like Madison.

They had to get home somehow.

She sat down at the bar and from across the room she could see Spencer dancing with Carmen.

She watched intently.

After a few minutes Spencer looked over and they caught eyes.

Spencer gave Ashley a weak smile.

Ashley couldn't take it.

She knew Spencer loved her so she didn't understand why she was doing this.

She averted her eyes.

When she looked back up she saw Spencer heading in the direction of the bathrooms.

Without Carmen.

So she followed.

"Spencer." She called out as she entered the bathroom.

Spencer appeared out one of the stalls.

"Yeah." She said walking over to the sink washing her hands.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked walking over to her.

"Nothing." Spencer assured her.

"Liar." Ashley said lifting Spencer's head.

She'd been crying.

"I'm fine Ashley." Spencer said, grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands.

"Spence..." Ashley started. "Why are you doing this?" She continued.

Spencer looked up at her.

"Doing what Ashley?" Spencer asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Fucking pretending like everything is okay. Like you're okay with being with that girl. Like you don't still love me. Like this isn't as hard for you as it is for me." Ashley stopped.

She walked closer to Spencer.

"Ashley-" Spencer started.

"I know you still love me." Ashley cut her off.

"I'm with Car-"

"Fuck that girl. She means nothing and you know it. You love me so why can't you just be with me?"

"Because we don't work as a couple Ashley. Don't you fucking get that. I love you, yes, but when we were together you were possessive and jealous and just crazy. I can't deal with that Ashley. I like the Ashley you were when we were friends. The Ashley I fell in love with. Where's she?" Tears threatening to fall now.

"I'm right here. Don't you see that. I just... I love you so much that I got like that sometimes and I'm sorry. I wanna change. I can change. You just have to give me another chance. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." Ashley was crying now.

She didn't care.

She wanted Spencer to see how much it hurt her to not be with her.

"Don't cry Ashley. Please." Spencer begged, wiping away the tears from Ashley's cheeks.

"It hurts so much to see you with her. I can't take it Spencer."

"Ashley." Spencer started. Placing her forehead on Ashley's. "I will never love anyone as much as I loved you. You know that right?"

It wasn't the words Ashley wanted to hear.

She knew what Spencer was saying.

"Spence... please."

Spencer placed a kiss on Ashley's forehead.

"I can't." Spencer said simply, then walked out of the bathroom leaving a broken, crying Ashley behind.

After a few minutes Ashley left the bathroom and headed back up to the VIP booth.

"Madison wake up, I'm ready to go." Ashley said shaking her friend trying to wake her up.

"What noooo. I'm tryna get my dance on." Madison said barely awake.

"Yeah okay. Let's take you to the dance floor." Ashley said throwing her friends arm around her shoulder to support her. "Come on."

Ashley help Madison to the car and they went back to Ashley's house.

"Madison you're staying at my house cause I don't feel like taking you home." Ashley told her friend as she helped her into her bed."

Madison mumbled something inaudible.

"What Mads I can't-" Ashley was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the fuck is that?" Ashley said as she pulled the covers over her friend and made her way downstairs.

She opened the door to find...

"Spencer... What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in."

Ashley didn't wanna say no but

"No." Ashley said simply. "I;m not gonna keep doing this with you. You said that you want your space so I'm giving to you." Ashley said starting to close the door.

"Ashley wait please." Spencer begged putting her hand up to stop Ashley from closing the door. "I'm sorry." Spencer said simply.

"You're sorry. You're fucking SORRY!" Ashley said now yelling. "Oh look everyone Spencers fucking sorry so everything is right in the world again." Tears were threatening to fall from Ashley's eyes again.

She was tired of crying.

She was tired of hating herself for still loving Spencer when Spencer was clearly trying to move on.

So no.

Spencer didn't get to get off that easy.

"Ash-" Spencer started, stepping in Ashley's house.

"Get out." Ashley snapped.

She really was tired.

"I broke up with Carmen." Spencer said stepping closer to Ashley.

Ashley didn't say anything.

"I broke up with her because I realized that as much as I wanna not want you in that way anymore, I can't. I can't spend the rest of my life pretending to love someone else when I know deep down in my heart the only person I could ever love is you. You're the only one I wanna spend my life with Ashley and I'm sorry it took me two months and a bogus relationship to realize that cause you deserve so much better than that. I'm just so sorry and I understand if you can't forg-"

Ashley kissed her.

She kissed her to shut her up.

But most of all she kissed her because for two months that's all shes wanted to do.

To feel Spencer's lips on hers again.

"I love you." Ashley said breaking the kiss.

"I'll never love anyone but you." Spencer smiled kissing her again.

* * *

**Reviews welcomed. :)**


	3. Bite ME

**Bite me**

"No Ashley, go away! I'm not in the mood today for your lies." Spencer admitted, practically speed walking to her car.

"Spencer, hold up a sec will ya! Please, just hear me out. One minute is all I need please!." Ashley begged as she finally caught up with the blond haired girl.

"You have 60 seconds," Spencer said, actually looking down at her watch as if she was actually timing her.

"Spencer, I want to tell you my secret, I want you to know, but I can't! Dad would kill me." Ashley said with desperation in her voice.

"Is that it?" Spencer asked unappeased.

Ashley sighed. "Yes, that's it."

"Ashley, I've heard it all before and honestly, it's a bunch of bullshit. You won't tell me because of you, don't put this on anyone else. I mean God Ashley, we've been together for over two months now. Don't you trust me?" Spencer asked, seriously.

"Of course I do Spence." Ashley admitted truthfully.

"Then why won't you tell me? Huh? What could be that bad that you feel like you can't tell me?" Spencer asked, almost in tears. She loved Ashley, but the constant disappearing with hearing from her from her for days a time, she's never been to Ashley's house, and just the sight of blood makes Ashley run away. Spencer couldn't figure her out but she knew she needed to, and fast because she was falling and she was falling hard!

"You want to know Spencer, you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Spencer almost yelled.

"Come to my house for dinner tonight?" Ashley asked, taking Spencer's hand in her own.

"But I thought you couldn't have company over?"

"Just come, come and I'll tell you everything you want to know, OK?"

"Ok."

Ashley let go of Spencer's hand and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Ashley said, kissing Spencer on the lips quickly and running off to her own car. Spencer stood there confused. Not that she wasn't happy to finally know the truth, she just didn't understand why all of a sudden Ashley wanted to tell her.

Finally meeting Ashley's family, getting to see where she lived, and maybe even seeing some embarrassing baby photo's of Ashley was all Spencer could think about. When seven o'clock rolled around Spencer grew extremely nervous all of a sudden. She began to think of everything that could go wrong at dinner.

She was brought back to reality with the sound of a horn blowing outside. It was Ashley, which meant, it was time. As Spencer made her way down the stairs towards the door, yelling a don't wait up to her dad on the way out, she grew even more nervous.

Getting into Ashley's black Porsche, being greeted with a small kiss on the cheek Ashley asked, "Are you OK?" Ashley said putting the car into drive and pulling off.

"I'm fine." Spencer managed to choke out.

"Oh my God, you so don't want to go do you?" Ashley said stopping and putting the car in park.

"I do." Was all Spencer could get out.

"Babe, it's totally okay to be nervous, but there's nothing to worry about. I promise you, after tonight, no more secrets." Ashley smiled, which eased Spencer's anxiety a little.

Ashley put the car back in drive and they were on their way. When they arrived at the Davies Residence Spencer felt a little relieved. She'd always wondered what Ashley's house looked like. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it was actually quite welcoming.

They got out the car and walked up to the door.

"You ready?" Ashley said, grabbing hold of Spencer's hand.

"As I'll ever be." Spencer flashed a smile as they entered the home. Immediately Spencer felt weird, cold, something she'd never felt before. Ashley noticed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," But before Ashley could get Spencer out her family appeared.

"Spencer, so nice to finally meet you, Raife, and this is my wife Christine." Ashley's father said extending out his hand.

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Davies." Spencer said a little shy.

"Well dinner is not quite ready yet so you and Ashley can go wash up and dinner will be ready shortly.

"Okay, thank you." Spencer smiled.

Ashley shook her head, grabbed Spencer's hand, leading her up stairs and to her bedroom.

"Woah, awesome room." Spencer said immediately as they entered. "Wait, Ash where's your bed?" Spencer looked around confused.

"I don't have one." Ashley stated blankly. She was ready to tell the truth. No more lies.

"Why not?" Spencer asked. "Where do you sleep then?" She asked curiously.

"I don't." Ashley stated, again with no emotion.

Spencer stopped, everything hitting her and making sense. "Ashley, what do you mean you don't sleep? Everyone sleeps. You have to in order to function properly. The only people I can think of that don't sleep are zombies and vampires and I know you're not eit..." Spencer trailed off, her sentence cutting short. In that moment she knew. She knew everything.

She started backing up slowly towards the door. Shaking her head at Ashley.

"Spencer, wait please... I can..."

"Oh my God! It all makes sense now. The secrets, the never wanting to go out in the sun, the reason you hate the sight of blood so much, just everything!" Spencer said cutting Ashley off.

"Spencer, I can explain please, just let me explain." Ashley begged.

"What are you going to say Ashley? That you're a vampire and you suck people's blood." Spencer stopped, realizing what she was saying. "This is unreal. It can not be happening! I'm dreaming. This is a dream, no, a nightmare that I'm going to wake up from any minute now." Spencer sat down on the floor. "Ashley?" She said, more as a question than a statement. Searching for something, anything,

"Spencer, I..." Ashley started, unsure of what to say really. She knew Spencer would be shocked but she didn't want to lose her over it. She bent down so she was now face to face with Spencer. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and just said it. "Spencer, I... I am a vampire. My whole family are vampires." Ashley said finally.

"But you're 17. You're just a.. you..." Spencer searched for words but couldn't find any.

"Actually, I've been 17 for like three decades now." Ashley joked trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer wasn't amused.

"Ashley what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't expect you to say anything. I just hoped things wouldn't have to change between us. Ashley said, hoping Spencer would feel the same.

"I don't know Ashley. I just... this is all too much." Spencer admitted.

"I get it, totally, I'm sorry for even bringing you here. I should get you home." Ashley said standing up and walking towards the door. Spencer grabs her hand pulling her back. She looks up from the floor and ask

"What does it feel like? You know, being dead? I mean, that's not what I meant. That's a dumb question, it wouldn't feel like anything cause you re dead, what I mean is..." Ashley giggled, putting a finger to Spencer's lips. The girl knew how to ramble.

"It's like, being in a dream, one that you can't wake up from. Having super speed strength and senses. Almost like a super hero." Ashley said.

"Do you kill people?" Ashley knew the question was coming. It was inevitable that Spencer would ask it, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to answer it or not.

"Spencer I..." She trailed off searching Spencer's eyes for what she was feeling at that moment. Ashley could also read minds, but not Spencer's for some reason, and it drove her crazy. She couldn't read her, but she said no more lies so she told the truth. "I did, I have." Spencer winced. ""But I don't anymore. And I haven't for a very long time." Spencer let out a sigh of relief.

"So if you don't kill people, what do you eat?" Spencer asked genuinely interested.

"Animals. My family and I only drink the blood of animals." Ashley said with a bit of pride. Although it was hard, they'd done it. Only a few vampires have ever been able to survive on animal blood. "You make it extremely hard though. It gets more and more difficult everyday to control myself around you. You're so intoxicating. You're like my own personal drug. I'm addicted to you." Ashley admitted. Spencer wasn't really sure what to say.

There was a silence.

"Well I guess we should be getting downstairs, I have to let everyone know that you know now." Ashley said getting up once again to leave.

"You could you know." Spencer said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Ashley heard it though.

She thought for a second, realizing what Spencer was saying. "I could never. I couldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that." Ashley said stopping in the doorway.

"Why not? What if I wanted you to?" Spencer couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, what it would feel like.

"Spencer, you don't know what you're saying." Ashley was now back in the room knelt down in front of Spencer.

"I do." Spencer said sharply.

"Spence..."

"Ashley, I want you to." Spencer said cutting Ashley off. "Will you do it for me please." Spencer almost sounded as though she needed it.

"Spencer, I don't know if i would be able to stop myself. Its been so long." Ashley admitted moving closer to Spencer. She knew it was dangerous, but Spencer was just so damn enticing.

"You'll stop. I know you. You can do it." Spencer said looking up letting her ocean blue eyes meet Ashley's now black ones.

"Spencer." Ashley breathed out, She wanted to so badly. She'd wanted to since the first day they met.

"Its okay Ashley. I want you to." Spencer said, moving closer to Ashley so that her neck was only inches away from Ashley's lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ashley said closing the space between them. Spencer could feel Ashley's cold breath on her neck.

"You won't." Spencer said simply.

At that moment Ashley gave in. Sinking her teeth into Spencer's neck and sucking. Spencer winced from the pain but then laid back, Ashley laying on top of her, never releasing Spencer's neck. She sucked and sucked, enjoying Spencer's sweetness.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop but Spencer didn't seem to care.

She began moaning, enjoying the pain soon turning into pleasure.

Ashley knew that if she should stop and somehow willed herself away but Spencer grabbed her and pushed her back into her neck.

Now she was addicted.


	4. Best gift ever!

**Best gift ever!**

**  
**  
"I'll go get the eggs and milk, you go and grab some bread." The brunette instructed her sister.

Ever since they'd moved out of their parents house, grocery shopping had become a weekly thing.

After grabbing the milk the brunette turned to head towards the cheese when...

"Ow." She hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The blond asked running from behind her shopping cart and helping the girl up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking." The brunette answered.

"No, it was totally my fault. I should have been watching where I was pushing my cart instead of checking things off my grocery list in my head." The blond finished with a small chuckle. The brunette soon followed.

"I'm Kyla by the way." Kyla extended out her hand for the blond to shake.

"I'm Spencer." The blond smiled, grabbing Kyla's hand and shaking it. "And I'm really really sorry about running you down with my cart." She laughed nervously.

"No. It's cool. Not like its the first time." The brunette said getting a strange look from the blond. "Not that I get run down in grocery stores that often, I'm just really clumsy so falling is nothing new to me." Kyla clarified.

"Oh." The blond smiled, shaking her head now understanding.

"So Spencer, what are you doing tonight?" Kyla asked realizing how bold she must've just sounded.

The blond smiled.

"Nothing." She said simply. Waiting on Kyla to speak again.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to me and my sisters house for dinner tonight. I mean you kind of do owe me for running me down with your cart." She said smiling.

The blond returned the smile.

"Aaaaaaand..." Kyla drug out that word way longer than necessary. "My sister is cooking. She is an awesome cook. But you shouldn't take my word for it you should just come by and see for yourself." Kyla added.

The blond thought to herself for a minute.

'I mean she is cute. Not really my type but cute. Wait what am I saying I don't even know if the girl is even gay let alone asking me out on a date.'

"So is that a yes?" The smaller girl asked. "Or were you checking things off your list in your head again?" She added with a smile.

The blond couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure. I'll come. What time?" Spencer asked.

"How about this. You give me your number and when we're just about ready for you. I'll text you the address?" Kyla asked taking out her phone.

"Sounds like a plan." Spencer grabbed the phone out of Kyla's hand and stored her number in it.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you later then." Kyla said walking away from the girl.

Spencer waved and smiled.

All the while thinking to herself how she would be going over to a complete strangers house for dinner tonight.

'Eh. It couldn't hurt could it?' she thought to herself. 'Unless ofcourse I'm the main course.' The blond smiled at her own thoughts then continued her shopping.

"Ashley you would not believe what just happened." Kyla said catching up with Ashley on the bread isle.

"What?" Ashley asked still searching for.... something.

"Wait, I've been gone like 10 minutes and you still haven't picked out the bread yet?" Kyla asked the older burnette.

"I was... I couldn't... I didn't know which bread we usually get and I didn't know how many you wanted me to get." The taller girl admitted.

Kyla laughed at her sister.

"What would you do with out me?" Kyla asked her sister playfully, grabbing two loaves of bread off the shelf.

"No, what would you do without me. You may do the grocery shopping but who does all the cooking?" Ashley deadpanned making Kyla shake her head in amusement.

"You're right." Kyla said simply. Not wanting to get into a play fight with her sister at the moment.

"Damn right I am. So what did you have to tell me?" Ashley asked as they made their way to the checkout line.

Kyla thought to herself for a minute.

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing at all." She added, getting a weird look from her sister.

Kyla decided she would just surprise her sister instead.

--------

"Why are you setting three places?" Ashley asked her sister grabbing the sauce for her chicken out of the refrigerator.

"Um... my friend is coming over for dinner tonight. You don't mind do you?" Kyla asked sheepishly. Hoping her sister didn't ask anymore questions about the situation.

"Ugh! Kyla no! Its my birthday, I just wanted it to be us. A nice quiet dinner. Not some kid coming over and you two squealing and screaming all night." Ashley told her sister seriously.

"Ashee... pwease." Kyla pouted, knowing her sister couldn't resist her charm.

Before Ashley could answer the door bell rang.

Ashley shot Kyla a look.

"Too late." Kyla smiled before jetting off towards the front door.

"I hate you!" Ashley yelled after her.

"You won't for long!" Kyla yelled back.

Ashley finished plating the food and when she turned around she got the shock of her life.

"Holy shit." She meant to think but said out loud.

Kyla smiled.

"Ashley, this is Spencer. Spencer, this is my sister Ashley and also the birthday girl."

Spencer shot a look at Kyla who just smiled and sat down and the table.

Kyla never told her that they were celebrating any ones birthday. Spencer was pretty sure she left that information out on purpose.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley." Spencer said holding out her hand for Ashley to shake.

"You too." Ashley said taking Spencer's hand in her own.

"Shall we eat?" Kyla interrupted the stare down her sister and Spencer seemed to be having.

"Yeah, lets eat." Ashley retorted, her eyes never leaving Spencer's.

-----

"The food was delicious Ashley." Spencer stated truthfully. It was the second best meal she'd ever had behind her father's ofcourse. No one could beat his cooking.

"Thank you." Ashley said standing to clear the table.

"Oh no Ash, its your birthday, you sit down and I'll clear the table." Kyla said almost snatching the plates out of Ashley's hands.

Kyla smiled ten disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry about her. She can be a little annoying sometimes." Ashley smiled to Spencer.

"It's okay. I think she's kinda cute." Spencer chuckled a little to herself.

Ashley smiled. Spencer was gorgeous, Ashley couldn't deny that, but Ashley didn't know if she was even into girls. She never gave Ashley any indications that she was at dinner so Ashley decided not to even pursue it.

"So, I guess I should be going then?" Spencer almost asked as if she was trying to get Ashley to give her a reason to stay.

"You don't have to." Ashley said with a playful smirk.

"Really. Is that right?" Spencer said returning the same smirk.

"Yeah. It is." Ashley said matter of fact-ly.

-------  
**Some time later.....**

Spencer was against the wall, legs around Ashley's waist as the brunette attacked her neck.

Ashley's new found strength turning the blond on even more, of humanly possible.

Ashley walks over to the bed, Spencer still around her waist. She drops Spencer on the bed and strips off her clothes in record time.

It's been a while and she wasn't trying to waste any time with the small things.

Spencer let out a small chuckle at the girls eagerness.

Ashley paid it no mind though. She simply bent back down to the blond and kissed her, hard.

Spencer let out a small moan as their tongue collided, battling for dominance.

"Mhm.. Ashley." Spencer whimpered as Ashley broke the kiss place a trail or wet kiss from Spencer's ear to her collar bone.

Reaching her breast and quickly becoming frustrated.

"Why are you still clothed?" Ashley said, probably a little harsher than she intended.

Spencer understood though. She wanted Ashley just as much as Ashley wanted her, so she quickly stripped off her clothes tossing them to the side.

Ashley, not wasting anytime, quickly positioned herself in between Spencer's legs.

She took one long lick causing the blond to do two things: moan really really loud and grab her hair, which Ashley loved by the way.

Spencer had no idea what she'd just done....

-------

**Some more time later....**

"Oh shit! Right there! Oh God, Ashley." Ashley smiled as she attacked Spencer's pussy.

The girl hadn't stopped screaming since they started. But then again Ashley was just THAT good.

"Spencer you gotta quiet down or Kyla's going to hear you."

"Then you gotta stop doing that thing you're doing with your tongue." Spencer said breathlessly.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's legs pulling her closer to her causing her tongue to go deeper into the blond, eliciting a loud moan.

"OH SHIT!" Spencer practically yelled.

Ashley took her tongue out of Spencer replacing it with two fingers, the blond rose her hips causing Ashley's fingers to go deeper inside of her.

In and out. In and out.

Spencer's walls began contracting around Ashley's fingers and Ashley knew the girl was close.

While fingering the girl with one hand she took the other hand and rubbed her thumb over Spencer's clit, sending Spencer into a frenzy.

As Spencer released a loud moan signaling that she was coming Ashley could feel the juices running down her fingers. She continued to finger her until Spencer's orgasm subsided.

After she was done she sucked the juices off her fingers and joined Spencer at the top of the bed.

Laying down next to the girl she smiled and said, "So, you want to come over to dinner tomorrow night?"

Spencer didn't answer she just smiled. But Ashley knew that was a yes.

Ashley smiled inwardly. She'd just decided that this was in fact the best gift her sister had ever gotten her.


	5. The Play

**The Play**

"Mom, I don't want to go to soccer practice today." Brandon told his mom.

"You have to BJ, if you don't you'll have to come with me to Megan's play." Spencer told her son.

"I'd rather go there than to soccer practice. Coach Harden is going to be extra tough today. I think her boyfriend broke up with her or something because she's been crying all week." Spencer let out a small chuckle. Her son could be so amusing sometimes. He was only 8, mind you. What did he know about breaking up?

"Okay, go get dressed. I'm leaving in five minutes. If you're not ready, I'm dropping you off at your aunts."

"NO!" Brandon Jr. yelled running up the stairs. "Don't leave me mommy. I'll be ready."

Spencer waited about seven minutes before calling up the stairs after her son. He came running down as fast as he possibly could almost tripping on the bottom step.

"I'm ready." He smiled, as he ran past his mother and out the front door to the car. Spencer smiled and followed behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom this is boring." Brandon whispered to his mom who was trying to enjoy her daughter's play. This is why she didn't want to bring him. He had a low tolerance for sitting still. He could only last about 20 minutes and at this point it had been about 35.

"I told you Brandon for the last time, hush young man. You should have gone to soccer practice." She was proud of her little Megan. She was the lead in the Elementary school rendition of Hansel and Gretel. She was only six but her acting skills were on the level of a much, much more mature person. At least Spencer thought so.

"But mom." Brandon started.

"Shhhh." Spencer said, turning him around in his seat so that he would pay attention.

After about another hour the play was over and parents were clapping and crying and both.

Everyone left and waited outside of the stage doors for their children to exit.

Spencer spotted Megan with another little girl that was in the play.

"Mommy, Mommy." Megan yelled as she ran over to her mother leaping into her arms. "Mommy, how did I do?" Megan asked, smiling at her mother.

"You were wonderful sweetheart. Simply magnificent." Spencer informed her child.

"Mommy, this is Kristen. She's my bestest friend." Megan said grabbing the little girls hand.

"Well hello there Kristen. You were wonderful too." Spencer told the little girl.

"Why thank you." A woman's voice said from behind Spencer.

She turned around to see a brunette haired, brown eyed woman walking towards her. A little boy about Brandon's age following close behind. Looking almost as bored as Brandon was during the play.

"You're welcome." Spencer said, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Mommy." The little girl said running into the woman's arms.

'Oh.' Spencer thought to herself.

"How did I do mommy?" The little girl asked.

"You were wonderful baby. Just like the woman said." Ashley said looking up and Smiling at Spencer.

"It seems as though our daughters are best friends." Spencer said grabbing a hold of Megan's hand.

"I know. Kristen talks about her a lot." Ashley said doing the same.

"I'm Spencer." She said extending out her hand for Ashley to shake.

"I'm Ashley." She accepted.

There was an awkward silence. The two women were still holding hands staring at each other smiling.

"Mom! Can we go now please?" Brandon interrupted their moment.

Coming out of her trance Spencer answered, "Yes, sweetie." Still looking at Ashley.

"It was nice meeting you." Ashley said.

"You too." Spencer agreed, biting her bottom lip, still looking Ashley directly in the eyes.

"Honey are we ready to go?" A man appeared from behind the stage doors. It was the director of the play. Spencer was confused. "Oh, hello, you must be Megan's mother." The man said offering his hand.

"Yes, Spencer Carlin." Spencer took it.

"Your daughter has natural talent Mrs. Carlin. She has a calling for acting. You should really consider getting her acting lessons. It could only help her in the future." The man told her.

"Okay." Spencer had thought that Megan did a great job but never considered it as a career for her daughter. She didn't want to turn into one of those celebrity families where the child grows up a molester or depressed because they were deprived of a childhood. She thought on it for a minute and decided, Nah. She was happy with the way her daughter was now.

"So, are you ready to go honey?" He asked the woman again.

"Yes, honey. Spencer and I were just talking about getting the children together for a play date. Aiden Jr. is about her sons age and Kristen and Megan are the best of friends." Ashley lied. Spencer smiled.

"I think thats a great idea. Is this weekend okay with you Mrs. Carlin?"

"This weekend is fine." Spencer answered.

"Great." He sounded excited.

"Honey could you watch the children for a minute while I talk to Spencer?" Ashley asked her husband.

"Sure." He said. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and they headed towards the bathroom.

"Why did you lie back there?" Spencer asked as they entered the bathroom.

"Because I wanted an excuse to see you again." Ashley admitted.

"Why?" Spencer was a little confused.

"Because." Ashley answered. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Because?" Spencer asked.

"Because I want to do this." Ashley said closing the space between her and Spencer. Kissing her. Hard.

They were both married, with two children and happy as far as they could tell. Until today, until they met only minutes ago they never once considered cheating on their husbands.

They went into the stall, shutting and locking the door behind them. Never once breaking their kiss. They both felt like this was something they had been missing all their lives. Something they needed and never had.

Spencer let out a small moaning causing Ashley to get even more turned on. She started to undress Spencer, starting with her blouse all the way down to her underwear. Kissing her all over her body. Ready to please her in so many ways. Ways she never thought she would please a woman.

Reconnecting their lips in a sensual kiss, Ashley let her hand slid down between Spencer's legs touching her outer walls. Spencer let out a small moan.

Ashley stopped. Spencer looking at her confused. Ashley wasn't sure what was going on or why this was happening but she knew what ever it was she didn't want it to happen in the bathroom of her daughter's elementary school.

Ashley explained that and Spencer got dressed.

"So, I guess I'll see you this weekend then?" Spencer asked opening the door to the bathroom.

"Most definitely." Ashley answered. She was looking forward to this play date. And the kids wouldn't be the only ones playing. She just had to figure out a way to make her husband not want to come so she could be alone with Spencer. Spencer placed another small kiss on Ashley's lips before exiting the bathroom.

Ashley was definitely happy that she decided to come to her daughter's play. And most definitely happy that her daughter had decided to make friends with Megan.


	6. Can I be your teachers pet

**Can I be your teacher's pet?**

"Okay class, take your seats please." Ms. Carlin instructed her students. The bell had rang and it was time to begin class. She begin to call the roll.

"Taylor Adam, Reese Burton, Ashley Davies... Ashley Davies" she called again.

The brunette haired girl couldn't hear her named being called because she had her ipod on to the volume max. Everyone in the class could hear it. Word for word. Spencer stood up from her desk and walked over to Ashley.

"Ms. Davies, I'd appreciate it if you didn't listen to your my pod in my class room please." Spencer told the girl pulling the ear phones out of the girls ear.

"First of all its an ipod and ill do whatever I want." Ashley had always been a trouble maker. It was the first day of school yet Ashley could care less. She hated school and above all she hated listening to her boring ass teachers all day.

"Would you like to take a trip to the principal's office young lady?" The entire class was now focused on their conversation.

"Frankly I don't care." Ashley assured her. The entire class burst out in an uproar of laughter which made Ms. Carlin even more upset.

"That's it young lady. Gather your things we're taking a trip down to the principal's office." Ms. Carlin instructed Ashley.

To make sure Ms. Carlin got it through her head that she genuinely didn't care Ms. Carlin didn't even have to ask her twice before she was flying out the door and down the hall to Mr. Davies office. That's right. Her dad was the principal of her high school. Now can you see why she hated coming to school so much? Ashley got to the office and took a seat outside in hall. Ms. Carlin soon came up behind her only she kept going into the office. A few words were exchanged before Ashley was called into the office.

"You're getting a weeks detention young lady." Mr. Davies told his daughter.

"Dad come on you can't be serious. What for?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"For disrespecting Ms. Carlin and interrupting her class."

"But dad she..."

"No buts Ashley. You have to learn to respect your teachers. We go through this every year with you. Now go back to class and starting today after school you'll have detention until Friday." Mr. Davies stated.

"Fine." Ashley said simply. The entire time Ms. Carlin was quiet and looking down at the floor which gave Ashley the impression that she was easy. And that detention would be a piece of cake. Just sit there for an hour listening to her ipod.

The rest of the day went by and pretty soon school was out and Ashley was in detention. For the first 20 minutes Ms. Carlin actually was pretty lenient being that Ashley would have to spend the entire week in there. Ashley was listening to her ipod making fake drum beats with her pencil when she looked up and saw it. It meaning her and her being the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen aka Ms. Carlin. She was sitting at her desk reading. She had her little reading glasses on and she was biting the eraser on her pencil. Ashley figured she hadn't seen it earlier because she was too busy trying to be a bitch.

She took her head phones out of her ears and turned forward. Ms. Carlin was so caught up in her book that she hadn't even noticed. Ashley was just staring not because she wanted to but because she felt as though she had no choice. Her gaze was drawn to Ms. Carlin and she felt almost as if she were to break it then something bad would happen. Ashley's phone rings and she breaks her gaze.

"DAMN!" She shouted in frustration. Ms. Carlin's head shot up.

"Ashley. Watch your language please." Ms. Carlin instructed. If she only knew why Ashley was frustrated in the first place.

"Sorry Ms. Carlin." Ashley apologized.

Ms. Carlin was a little surprised and caught off gaurd by the apology she could admit to herself.

"It's... It's okay Ashley. Just don't let it happen it again."

"Okay. Ms. C." Spencer smiled a little and dropped her head back down to her book. "Ms. C.." Ashley called up to her.

"Yes Ashley?" Spencer asked looking up from her book once more.

"I'm sorry about earlier in class." She really was. She had no idea how cool Spencer. I mean Ms. C, really was. Letting her kind of do whatever in detention. That's pretty cool.

"You're not just saying that to try and get out of detention are you? Because it won't..."

"No. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry. That's all. No ulterior motives behind it."

"OK. Well apology accepted." Spencer said then went back to her book. This time Ashley smiled. Ms. Carlin was beautiful. If only she wasn't my teacher. Ashley thought to herself. You never know though right?

"Hey Ashley." Ms. Carlin called out.

"Yes?" Ashley's head shot up.

"You're free to go."

"But I still have 25 minutes left." Ashley said realizing how retarded she sounded. "I mean. OK. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you back here tomorrow?" It almost sounded like a question to Ashley so she answered.

"Yeah of course." Ashley had plans for her and Ms. C. Very big plans. And those plans required more days of detention and more days of getting to know her new teacher Spencer Carlin. And with that thought she exited the room.


	7. Just what the doctor ordered

**Just what the doctor ordered!**

"Ashley Davies," the receptionist called out into the sea of people waiting to Dr. Carlin. She was the best gynecologist in town and the only woman on this side of Texas.

Ashley's head shot up from the magazine she was reading.

"Dr. Carlin will see you now." The receptionist added.

Ashley got up from her seat placing the magazine back on the table where she had gotten it from. And begin that long walk back to the examination room. Even though she was only there for a routine checkup she still hated going. It always kind of embarrassed her. She didn't know why. It's just the way it had always been.

She had finally reached the door pushing all thoughts out her mind, only thinking about going in there and getting this thing over with quickly.

She walked into the room to find it empty with a hospital gown on the bed. She assumed that she was supposed to put it on and wait on the doctor. So she did.

About ten minutes passed before the door opened and she saw her. She always got butterflies when Dr. Carlin walked into the room. She had that affect on people with her golden blond hair and her ocean blue eyes. Breathe taking.

"How are you doing today Ms. Davies?" Dr. Carlin asked entering the room and shutting the door behind her. "It's good to see you again."

Really? Ashley thought to herself. She always did have a crush on Spencer but she knew that she could never cross that line with her. Doctor, patient blah blah.

"I'm doing okay." Ashley answered nervously.

"Good, good." Spencer sat down on the stool that was positioned in front of the bed. "Okay, can I get you to lay down and place your feet on the stands." Ashley complied.

Dr. Carlin re positioned the stool and lifted Ashley's gown to reveal her privates.

Ashley grew more nervous. She thought she'd be used to this by now being that she'd been coming to Dr. Carlin for almost a year now. And she'd been crushing on her for about six months now. She tried to hold her composure but every time she felt Dr. Carlin's fingers enter her she grew excited.

"How long has it been since your last menstrual?" Dr. Carlin asked her lifting her head up from beneath her gown.

"Ummm... about a week ago." Ashley thought hard to recall the date.

"Okay." Spencer stated simply before putting her head back down between Ashley's legs.

After a few more questions and a thorough examination, she was done.

"Okay you can put your legs down." Dr. Carlin instructed Ashley taking off her medical gloves. "Everything looks great Ashley." Spencer soon realizing that was the wrong choice of words.

"Okay." Ashley said sitting up pulling her gown down.

"I'm going to schedule you for another appointment in a month, if that is okay with you." Spencer told her getting up and grabbing Ashley's file off the desk.

Ashley wasn't really paying attention she was more focused on Spencer's legs that we're long and glorious. Most of Spencer's body was her legs. Her best feature besides her eyes.

Spencer had noticed that Ashley was staring; she actually found it quite cute.

"So, is that okay with you Ms. Davies?" Spencer sort of yelled to get her attention.

"Okay." Ashley said breaking out of her trans.

Spencer couldn't admit to herself or Ashley that she thought she was cute and wanted to take her out on a date. It was against the "rules."

"So I'll go get your appointment paper and I'll be right back. You can get dressed."

"Okay." Ashley said standing up off the bed and grabbing her clothes off the chair.

Spencer left out the room and about 10 minutes later she came back with an appointment slip in her hand.

"Okay I'll see you back in here in one month." She said handing her the paper.

"Looking forward to it." Ashley admitted. Spencer gave a small smile. Ashley smiled as well before walking towards the door. She got to the door and stopped.

"Dr. Carlin I.." Ashley started while turning around but was interrupted by soft lips being pressed against hers cutting her sentence short.

They were kissing. Spencer was kissing her as if her life depended on it, like she'd wanted to do it for months. And she had. They were now against the door panting, coming out of the kiss only for small breath's of air. Spencer realized that by doing this she could lose her job but for some reason she didn't care about that either.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Ashley said breathing hard. And my friends she wasn't lying.

"Me too." Spencer said briefly before locking their lips back together in a lust filled kiss.

Spencer reached down and lifted Ashley skirt. Touching the area that she'd studied majority of her life. Ashley just knew this would be the best sex ever and she was right.

"Oh Fuck!" Ashley yelled out as Spencer's finger's went deeper into her opening. She had never felt such pleasure in her life. Spencer was doing things to her she had never felt but she loved it. God did she love it!

"Oh my god, I'm going to come Spencer I'm going to come. Don't stop please. Right there. Oh my god yes." Spencer knew she probably should have told Ashley to quiet down there we're other people around and they probably could hear them but she didn't care.

Ashley started shaking and Spencer knew Ashley's orgasm was taking her over. She kept going until it subsided and Ashley basically fell to the floor both of them panting desperately for air.

"That was... great!" Ashley admitted truthfully.

Spencer simply smiled. They both got up adjusting their clothes making sure they looked appropriate enough to leave.

"So, ill see you in a month?" Spencer said almost asking a question. Like she was looking for a different answer.

Ashley didn't say anything. She just smiled opened the door and walked out. Spencer peeked her head out of the examination room and noticed everyone looking in that direction. She knew that Ashley had been heard when she was yelling. But again she told herself she didn't care.

Ashley soon disappeared out of site and Spencer couldn't help but think and try and figure out what that smile had meant that Ashley gave her just before leaving. She thought for a second and then let it go. If she saw Ashley again before a month... then she just did.


	8. The Club

**The Club**

"OMG, Glen, I said I'm not going now leave me alone please." I really don't want to go. He's been bugging me all day about this.

"Come on Spencer, please. You're not doing anything else tonight. Why won't you just come?" Glen begged.

"Glen, I just don't want to go okay so drop it will ya!" Ever since I came out Glen has been bugging me about going to a lesbian bar so he can meet hot bi chicks. Typical Glen right? Anyway, I don't want to go, I mean seriously I've only been out to my family for what two weeks now and ever since I came out Glen has been bugging me to go to this stupid bar a friend of his told him about. Guys and their bi girl fetishes, it's disgusting.

"If you do this one thing for me I'll so owe you." This could be good.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything." Yeah, it's worth it.

"Fine, but you owe me big time. I'm leaving in 20 minutes so you better go get ready."

"Yes!" He yelled running out of the room like a 10 year old. Ridiculous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're at the club now and I'm bored out of my mind. I want to go home but having Glen owe me is so worth this pain. I haven't moved all night, haven't talked to one girl. A few have come over and asked me to dance but I informed them that I wasn't interested.

What? I'm not being mean. I just don't want to dance with a perfect stranger. With all the crazy people in this world who knows, I could very well be dancing with an axe murder and I don't want to look and the news one day and she's on it because she killed 20 people and I say to myself wow, I danced with that murder. NO THANKS!

Glen on the other hand, has gotten like six numbers and made out with a few girls and I just don't get how. Why come to a gay club if you're going to make out with guys? You might as well go to a straight club.

DUH!

And on top of all that, guess what? Tonight is open mic night. I know right. Could tonight get any worse?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So open mic night is about to start and I really don't feel like listening to a bunch of nobody's try and sing some lame pop song in hopes of getting a record deal from some shitty record label that's going to steal all their music and give them no credit anyway.

After a couple performances, I'm ready to leave and of course Glen is nowhere to be found. If he doesn't reappear in the next 10 seconds I'm totally leaving without him. I'm sure one of these girls wouldn't mind giving him a ride home.

Or to a motel.

Thank God.

Glen and some chick just appeared out of the bathroom both stumbling drunk. They probably just had sex which is double gross because it's Glen and he's a guy. A nasty guy. I'm not even sure you can consider Glen a guy at all. He's more like, a dick. (No pun intended) LOL.

I walk over to them.

"Glen, I'm ready to go." I tell him, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the exit.

"Well, I'm not Spencey."

Ugh. I hate it when he gets drunk. He's impossible to reason with.

"Seriously Glen, let's go or you're going to be walking home." I will make him walk. I will. Okay, I won't but I can threaten him, can't I?

"Spencey, chill." Okay, he so needs to stop calling me that.

"Glen I'm not joking." I'm really not. I can't deal with one more bad song.

"Spen.. Spence… Spencey… Spencer..." Oh my God. I'm going to slap his drunk ass.

"Glen, look, I'm going to the car and in 5 minutes I'm leaving, with or without you." This time I am so serious.

"Spencey, looky here… calm down, puhlease. Rachael, I mean monica here…." Wow he doesn't even know her name.

"My name is April." She said cutting him off. LOL. She was dumb enough to sleep with him.

"Sorry April. Got it now. Anyway, spencey you can't leave."

Again with this, but not tell me why.

"Why the hell not, Glen?" Seriously, I'm about to punch him.

"Because your boo is playing tonight." Say what drunk ass. Because I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in any of them lames here tonight."

"Huh?"

"That Ash…. Ashal… hell you know who I'm talking about!" No, actually I don't drunkie.

"Glen, what are you babbling about?"

"You know," he starts…. Again with the I know, when obviously I don't … "that chick you're always obsessing about, the one with the rock star dad. Um, Ashaleah or something. She's here, and she's performing tonight. At least that's what Monica here told me…" Oh, Brother.

"My name is April." For the 10th time. Haha. She looks upset. Awww. Poor baby.

"That's what I said girl!" He is so wasted. They are both idiots. But I still don't know who he is tal… I stop in mid sentence realizing FINALLY what he was telling me.

Ashley… Ashley Davies, the daughter of Raife Davies. The girl I have dreamed of meeting since she debuted a year ago. She's the reason I came out to my parents.

The confidence that she exudes for her to admit openly to the entire world that she was gay was just amazing.

Wait did he say she was here. Here as in, in the same room as me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in the bathroom.

Yes. That's where I am and that's all you need to know.

You don't need to know what I'm doing or how I got here or how Glen is throwing water on my face to bring me back from my short episode. It was a momentary lapse of dignity okay?

Fine, I fainted. I mean its Ashley Davies.

COME ON! Who wouldn't faint?

I've never seen her perform. I've wanted to go to one of her concerts for ever now.

And now she's going to perform, right here in front of me.

Oh God. I can't breathe again.

"Spence, SPENCER, SPENCEY!" That's Glen calling my name. Yes, I hear him but I'm still in too much shock to open my eyes and answer him. Serves him right anyway, for all the trouble he has put me through tonight.

"SPENCER!" okay, I'm tired of the yelling.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I say lifting myself up to my feet.

"What the hell was that?" Awww, he sounds a little concerned. Or aggravated, it's hard to tell.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You fainted over a chick? Seriously?" He would never understand. Its Ashley Davies people! Somebody has to feel me out there? NO? No one? Fine. Whatever. Your opinions don't matter anyway.

"Glen, just drop it okay."

"Fine." Thank you.

"Good." Yup.

"Great." OOOOKAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're back out in the club and she's about to come on stage.

I think I might faint again.

"Please don't." I look at Glen.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup." How embarrassing.

Anyway, she's about to come on stage and I'm finding it hard to breathe. I look over at Glen to see if he can read my thoughts.

Nope. All clear.

So the DJ just introduced her and she's heading on stage guitar in hand.

I recognize that guitar. It's the one her dad gave her on her 15th birthday. Yes, I'm aware that me knowing this information is freakishly stalkerish. So what? You have your hobbies and I have mines.

She's up on stage now. They turned off all the lights and there's a spotlight on her.

God, she's more beautiful than I imagined.

Her perfectly toned skin, her beautiful brown eyes, her perfectly shaped and sized lips. Pure perfection.

She's singing but I can't hear anything I'm too engulfed in studying her. Her amazing beauty. I guess time flies when you're admiring perfection because everyone is clapping and she's bowing.

"Dammit!" I say in frustration. I've wanted to hear her play live for so long and I didn't hear a damn word she sang.

"What is it?" Glen asks looking over at me.

"Nothing. Just nothing. I have to go pee then we can go." I tell him getting up from the booth we were sitting in. Him and that Monica… I mean April girl are still joined at the hip. Gross.

"Cool." Yeah, I guess there are no more girls to have sex with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm coming out of the bathroom, head down wiping my hands on my pants when…

"Hi." I don't look up. I know that raspy voice. It can't be.

I look up and it's her. HER. The one and only her. The real her.

Ashley m f ing Davies.

"Hi." Oh God, I can't breathe again.

"I'm Ashley Davies." She says extending out her hand for me to shake.

"Spencer Carlin." I accept.

"I um… I saw you staring at me when I was on stage and I noticed that you didn't clap when I was done. Did you not like it?" Of course I did. I was just so mesmerized by your beauty my brain stopped working.

"No." She raised one eye brow. What? Oh God, I didn't mean it like that. "I mean. Yes, I liked it. I loved it. I love you." See that's why I don't like talking to people I'm obsessed with, I talk to damn much.

"So why didn't you clap?" She's smiling and my heart is racing.

"Um." Shit say something. I don't want to sound crazy but I don't want her to think I don't like her music. "It was just so amazing that I felt clapping wouldn't do it any justice." Huh? That makes absolutely no sense Spencer.

"Oh." Was all she said. "Are you here with anyone?" Why does she want to know?

"My stupid brother." I told her.

"Can I invite you up to my V.I.P booth for a drink or do you think your brother will get mad?" She's doing that seductive type smile. It's so sexy.

"Um. I….I.. um… " UGH! Say something Spencer damn!. "I don't think he'll mind." He's probably making out with April still anyway.

"Good. " She says as she takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to a private V.I.P section of the club. "I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway." There goes that smile again.

OMG I love this girl.

So we're up in the V.I.P section and she's pouring us both glasses of champagne. Expensive champagne might I add. And I can't stop staring. If someone would have told me a month ago, a week ago, a day ago, hell 10 minutes ago that I'd been drinking champagne with Ashley Davies, I probably would have slapped them and called them a liar.

But I'm here, she's here. We're here. And it's magical. Just like I'd always dreamed. Okay Spencer, you're treading a thin line between a fan and psycho. Calm it down.

"So…" She started.

"So?" I mean, I never thought of what I would say to her if I ever got to meet her. "I love you." But I'm pretty sure it wasn't that.

She laughed a little.

"Well, thank you Spencer. That means a lot coming from you. The mysterious girl who doesn't clap but just stares at people." She said smiling.

"Sorry about that." You're just so damn beautiful.

"Don't be. It's fine. I need to admit something." Okay? What's this about?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said moving closer to me. My stomach is hitting summersaults. "I've been watching you all night. I've wanted to say something to you but didn't have the guts." SAY WHAT?! REALLY?

"Really?" I ask surprised. Why would Ashley Davies want to talk to me?

"Yeah. I think you are so fucking sexy." I gulped a lemon. "Especially when you're angry."

Wait, how does she know that I… that means she's been… so she knew I was here with Glen all along.

"Yes, I knew you were here with that guy. I just didn't know that he was your brother." Was I talking out loud again?

I smiled. She's been watching me? Wow.

"Are you single?" YES! OH GOD YES! I'll be anything you want me to be.

"Yes."

"Good." She moved closer.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want some chick kicking my ass for doing this…" She kissed me, she's kissing me… I'm kissing Ashley. Ashley fucking Davies. I can die a happy girl now.

She's kissing me hard now, moving from my lips to my neck sucking on my pulse point. I moan aloud and I can feel her smile into my neck. She makes her way down from my neck to my stomach kissing over my shirt. She sits up and rips off her shirt and bra and throws them to the side.

God. What beautiful breast she has. Our lips are reconnected again. I want this so bad now.

I sit up and take off my own shirt and bra and she immediately attacks my breast. She starts to unbutton my pants.

I can't believe that I'm about to have sex with THE Ashley Davies.

"You're just so fucking beautiful." That was Ashley. She just whispered that in my ear and I think I just came right then. Okay so I didn't. But I could've.

"Can I have you?" Say what? "Can I just have all of you?" I'm not really sure what that means so I'm just gonna say yeah.

I nod my head yes and she goes to work.

OHHHHHH! So that's what she meant.

She's licking me, tasting me like she can't get enough of me. Like with every lick she has to have more. She can have all she wants cause it feels wonderful.

I'm moaning. Loud. And I'm pretty sure the entire club can hear me. Even over the music.

"Oh God Spencer, I just want all of you." That turned me on even more and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed it. I needed to feel her inside of me.

"I need you… I…. I …" It's so hard to fucking talk when someone has their tongue on clit. Seriously. "I need to feel you inside of me." I tell her truthfully.

She lifts her head up and sticks two fingers in me. I moan louder than before and now I KNOW for a fact everyone in the club knows we're up here fucking.

She thrust her fingers in me faster and harder and I feel myself on the edge, ready to jump. She goes faster and I feel it. I'm there. Just a few more…

I moan as my body shakes and my orgasm overcomes me.

I lay there. She's putting on her clothes. But I can't move. My body won't do what my brain is telling it to do.

Finally I sit up. She's fully dressed and I'm fully naked. My cheeks burn red as I scramble to put my clothes back on.

"So you ready to head back down stairs?" What? Really? You're just going to have sex with me and that's it?

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"Okay cool." She said getting up walking towards the door.

I feel so used. So embarrassed. So disgusting.

We head back downstairs into the club. She goes in a separate direction. Towards the stage.

"SPENCEY, where you been?" Still damn drunk. Ugh. I'm really ready to go now.

"Nowhere. Let's go." I say walking towards the exit. Him and April right behind me.

As I'm walking out of the club into the parking lot I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and it's Ashley. What does she want?

"Spencer, wait up." She catches up to me. "Are you leaving?" What does it look like I'm doing?

"Spencey, we're gonna just go to the car and lay down." Alright drunk ass.

"Yeah, Glen." I say snappy.

"What's wrong?" I guess she could see how annoyed I was.

"Nothing, Ashley." Nothing but the fact that we just had sex and you acted like nothing even happened.

"Okay. Well can I see you again?" Huh?

"You want to?"

"Duh. Why wouldn't I?" Maybe because 2 minutes ago you just blew me off.

"I don't know. Because back there, when we finished, you know, you acted like nothing even happened."

"Oh God, Spencer no. That's not it. I left to go get my dad." HUH? And as if on cue a tall dark haired man appeared from out of the club. "Spencer, this is my dad Raife Davies, dad this is Spencer."

"Hello Spencer, nice to meet you." He said extending out his hand. I took it. I'm confused.

"Okay dad, you can go." The older gentleman smiled and disappeared back into the club.

"Ashley, I…"

"Spencer, I wasn't trying to blow you off or anything I just wanted you to meet my dad." I feel so stupid.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"You're so cute. You know that?" I am?

"I'm so sorry Ashley I…"

"You thought I was just another celebrity who had sex with random girls then went about my business?"

"I…" I started.

"It's cool. That's what most people think but I'm not like. I like you." I love you.

"I like you too." I admit truthfully.

"And I would love to see you again. So… can I?" Hell yeah.

"Yeah, sure." I say with the biggest grin anyone could ever have.

Seriously, my cheeks are hurting from smiling so hard.

"So… can I have your number then?" she ask smiling that oh so sexy smile that I'm beginning to love oh so much.

"Oh yeah, of course." I grab her phone and put my number in it.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can set up plans for this weekend."

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool." She smiles one last time, kisses me gently on the lips, then disappears back into the club.

I stand there for a second replaying tonight's events over and over again in my head.

"SPENCER, COME ON! I'M READY TO GO NIGHT NIGHT WITH MY NEW WIFE WIFE!" That's Glen's dumb ass yelling from the car.

Guess I better get drunk ass home before he passes out in the car and I am so not about to carry him in the house. So not gonna happen.

As I'm walking to the car a huge grin creeps up on my face…. I have a date with Ashley Davies. I get in the car and drive home.


	9. The baddest boarder in town!

**The baddest boarder in town!**

Spencer stood there and watched the hottest pro female skater to ever live shred up the half pipe. She'd been standing there for almost and hour now while the girl practiced! They were usually closed practices but her dad was apart of the film crew that shot the x games so he pulled some strings and got her in.

She is so awesome. Spencer thought to herself just as the girl was finishing up her practice for for the competition next week. Receiving high fives of approval from all of her friends as she walked over to the refreshment table to grab a sports bottle filled with ice cold water.

Spencer mustered up the courage to go over and talk to her.

"Hi. You were great out there today." Spencer admitted truthfully to the brunette haired girl who almost choked on her water. I guess Spencer caught her a little off guard!

"Thanks. Who are you?" the skater asked, wiping the water from her chin.

"Spencer Carlin, a huge fan of yours."

"Well ms. Carlin, its nice to know that I have some dedicated good looking fans out there."

Spencer smiled. Wait did she just say good looking? Spencer thought to herself.

"Can I sign anything for you before I go?" the brunette haired girl asked the blond.

"No. Just keep up the good work!" Spencer said enthusiastically!

"Will do... just for you blue." Ashley said walking away towards the locker room.

If I didn't know any better I'd think that Ashley Davies the best and the hottest female pro skater in the world was just flirting with me. I must be mistaken! She shook the thought out of her head and walked towards the parking lot to find her car. Just as she was unlocking her door to get in someone tapped her on the shoulder which startled her. She jumped and turned around holding her chest to see a smiling Ashley behind her.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to scare you."

"I guess that was pay back for when I got you in there." Spencer smiled to let the girl know she was okay.

"Well I just came out here to invite you to the competition next week if you're interested?" Ashley pulled two tickets out of her pocket. "Here's two tickets, you can bring someone if you want... OR not." She added with a seductive smile.

"Ok." Spencer said getting into her car. She didn't want Ashley to see how excited she was. Ashley waved and ran back inside the gym. Spencer drove home anticipating what could possibly happen next week at Ashley's competition.

**The following week**

"OH, and a front side 180 Ollie from Davies. She's really on her game today." The announcer said just as Spencer was walking into the skate park. Alone might I add. She wouldn't dare bring a date to an Ashley Davies competition. She was late. An hour late to be exact. She had to car trouble and had to wait on AAA. But at least she made it at all she thought to herself. She quickly got in a found her seat. She figured it had been destiny that she got there just in time to see her idol skate in the finals.

"WOW! Another huge trick from Ashley. A Toe Hook Impossible. She's really putting it all out on the table today folks." The announcer said.

Spencer was staring. Staring hard! She was always amazed when Ashley skated but today was different. After talking to her, she doesn't feel like just a fan anymore. She felt like Ashley was skating for HER for some reason. She knew it was a ridiculous thought but she thought it anyway.

BUZZZZZZZ... "And that's it ladies and gentlemen. And if the judges have eyes ASHLEY DAVIES will clearly be the winner today." The announcer protested. And he was right. With a perfect score Ashley took home first place. Which was really nothing new for her.

As the crowd begin to pour out of the park Spencer desperately tried to find Ashley to congratulate her on her victory. But it was impossible and she knew it. So she headed back to her car.

"Ashley?" Ashley was leaning up against Spencer's Toyota Prius, smiling.

"Hey there." She said in a sexy tone.

"Hey, what are you..."

"I couldn't leave without seeing what my number one fan thought of my performance today could I?"

Is that really a question? Spencer thought to herself.

"You were great! Congrats on first place." Spencer said with a smile.

"Thank you. I aim to please. Especially when I've got fans as cute as you." Ashley said smiling at Spencer then looking down. This was the first time Spencer saw the real Ashley you could say. She was nervous and Spencer found that extremely cute.

"So what..." Spencer was cut off.

"You want to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Whoa! Hold the phones. Hot skater chick say what? Did Ashley Davies just ask me out? Spencer thought to herself.

"Um... I..." She was at a lost for words.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed that... Oh god. Once again I've made an ass of myself." Spencer did the unthinkable. She walked over to Ashley and she kissed her. For no particular reason really but to shut her up and let her know that she was interested.

"Yes. I would love to go to dinner with you tonight." Spencer said pulling back from the kiss.

Ashley smiled.

"OK." Ashley said simply.

"OK." Spencer repeated. With that Ashley walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Spencer got in her car unsure of what just happened. All she knew is she had a date tonight. With the hottest girl in the world. OK maybe not the world. Well... maybe the world. She laughed at her thoughts. What am I going to wear? And with that thought she pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.


	10. Old flames New feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON!**

* * *

**Old flames... new feelings**

"Ashley, please can you help me? She's your daughter too you know!" Aiden yelled from the living room where their daughter Madison was screaming at the top of her lungs. Ironic she would name her daughter Madison after her high school arch enemy. It was mostly Aiden's idea which lead her to think that he wanted some remembrance of Madison in his life because he wasn't fully over her. Either way she didn't care because she had him now and they had a beautiful family together. Oh they also had a son his name is clay she named him after her ex's brother who was tragically shot and killed after senior prom.

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing?" Aiden's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh sorry hunny, I was just... never mind, I'm coming." She hated talking to Aiden about their high school days because he would almost always bring up her ex. Not that she didn't enjoy remembering her old flame, its just that he'd always find a way to pick an argument afterwards when he's the one who brought it up in the first place. He was an extremely jealous person and even though Ashley hadn't talked to this ex in years the mere mention of this persons name sent him into a rage.

"What's the matter, mommy's baby?" Ashley asked her daughter trying to calm her from crying. They were trying to get her dressed and into her stroller so they could head over to the local park for the free concert. This is what most families did on a Saturday afternoon in the Summer. As if on the cue Madison stopped crying and begin to laugh and giggle in that baby voice of hers.

"What the hell?" Aiden asked confused. "I've been trying to calm her down for almost 20 minutes now and all you have to do is ask what's wrong? You got to be kidding me?" Aiden looked genuinely upset. Everyone always told him that Ashley was the better parent. And its like she proved that more and more each day.

15 minutes later everyone was ready and they were headed out the door. It was only about a 10 minute walk to the park from their house so they were there in no time. The park was filled with playing children, crying babies, and eager adults. As always. The concert wasn't starting for about another 10 minutes when Ashley realized she'd left Madison's baby bag at home. Even though they only lived 10 minutes away she wanted to have all the things she could possibly need already on hand.

"Aid, baby I just realized I left Madison's bag at home. Here take Clay and I'm going to run back and get it." She instructed him handing over Clay to his nervous looking father. She can't remember the last time she'd left both kids with their father. She wasn't even sure if she really should but then remembered that they only stayed a few minutes away. He should be okay! She headed back towards the house and suddenly came to an abrupt stop! She knew that golden blond hair from anywhere. The person had there back turned but she knew who it was. Those legs, that stance, everything about this person took her back 10 years to hr senior year in high school where she just knew she was in love and that they'd last forever! Boy was she wrong. But for some reason after all these years all the feelings that she once had just tossed to the side and eventually thought were gone came flowing back like a giant wave. She swallowed hard and begin walking toward her ex who appeared to be engaged in a conversation with the blond haired blue eyed boy in front of them who Ashley, as she got closer, came to realize was Glen, her ex's older brother.

I guess he spotted her because he tapped his sibling on the shoulder and they flung around with a smile on their face as if they knew we would exchange good words once I reached them.

"Ashley, Ashley Davies, is that you?"

"Spencer Carlin, in the flesh." Ashley said barely smiling at all.

"How are you? How have you been?" she asked hugging her.

"I'm fine. I've been fine. And actually its Ashley Dennison now." Ashley stated blankly. She thought that after 9 years she'd be happy to see Spencer again but all the pain and anguish she felt that night Spencer left her came rushing back into her bones. And she grew angry with the girl.

"Oh my god, you and Aiden got married? Wow, that's something." Spencer said almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, and we have two children together as well." Ashley added.

"Oh wow! Seems like you have the perfect life." Again with the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I do." Ashley said walking off from the blond haired, blue eyed embodiment of perfection.

"Ash, wait up. Spencer said running after her." How much she'd missed that voice amazed her. Even in all the anger she felt for Spencer, she knew she still loved her.

Oh my god Aiden is going to be worried sick she thought to herself. I know its been way more than 10 minutes.

"What do you want Carlin?" Ashley asked keeping at the same speed in order to get home grab the bag and get back to the park before Aiden got too worried!

"Aww, why so harsh?" Spencer asked Ashley smiling? Ashley ignored her and kept walking soon enough she was at home. She opened the door and went inside where Spencer uninvited, followed her. "Wow. This is... homey."

"Yeah, it is a... home." Now Ashley was the one being sarcastic. Ashley grabbed the bag of the couch and headed back towards the door when Spencer stepped in front of her blocking her from leaving. "Spencer move. I have to get back before Aiden gets worried."

"Wow, you're so domesticated now. Its freaky." Spencer said walking closer to Ashley.

"Yeah well it happens." Ashley said backing up a little.

"I like it." Spencer said smiling. Ashley was speechless. Spencer always did have that affect on her.

"Spencer we should really be getting back." Ashley said panting a little.

"You don't really want to go back, do you? You just think that's the right thing to do." Spencer said seductively moving closer to Ashley.

"I...I..." once again Ashley is speechless.

"I didn't think so." Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear while removing the baby bag from her shoulder. "I've missed you." Spencer whisper's into Ashley's ear once more. "God, how I've missed you!" she was now nibbling on Ashley's earlobe and Ashley wasn't fighting it. Until she realized that this wasn't high school and she wasn't that same girl from 10 years ago.

"Spencer I can't." Ashley said pushing Spencer off of her." Spencer pulled back with a look on her face of utter regret.

"I'm sorry Ashley. About everything." Spencer said turning to open the door.

"You don't get to get off that easily! You can't just say you're sorry and walk away. You broke my fucking heart spence. You ripped it out and you stomped on it! What was I to you huh?" Spencer didn't answer.. "HUH?" Ashley practically yelled.

"You were my everything okay. I loved you more than I've ever loved anything but I got scared so I ran. I ran for dear life because the mere thought of spending the rest of my life with you scared me. And because I knew it was so possible because you're the type of girl that anyone could see spending their lives with. I was a coward then. And I'm sorry." Spencer couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Ashley hated when Spencer cried.

It was rare. But it happened.

She could only remember two times actually. When Spencer's brother was killed and when her parents got a divorce. Either way, she was crying now and Ashley was and had always been a sucker for a crying Spencer.

"You left me. You left me high and dry. I loved you more than anything in this world and you left me because you were scared. I was scared too! Remember you were my first girlfriend too!"

"I know but my family and Glen and just everything. I didn't know what else to do so I bailed. Like a coward...I bailed... and I'm sorry!" Ashley wanted so hard to not forgive her.

To just stay mad at Spence for the rest of her natural born days but she couldn't.

She loved her for so long that it was impossible to stay mad at her.

She lifted Spencer's head up which was facing the floor shamefully. They were now face to face. Spencer's electric blue eyes were starting into Ashley's hazel one's.

"I forgive you." Ashley said simply and Spencer gave her a small smile. She grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug that seemed as though it would last forever. She kind of wanted it to she could admit to herself. But it couldn't. She was married now with a family and above anything she was not going to let her kids down. She leaned in and kissed Spencer. Ten years of feelings rushing through her veins.

Ashley pulled back and smiled.

"We have to get back." She said and Spencer nodded in agreement. They got up off the floor and headed out the door. Ashley unaware that she was leaving what she had come to the house for in the first place but to tell you the truth she could have probably cared less anyway. They walked back to the park where the concert was in session. Ashley begin looking around for Aiden when she spotted him. He had Madison in one hand and Clay in the other looking around for Ashley with a look of fear and nervousness on his face. Ashley thought it was quite cute. At that moment she realized it.

"Oh crap I left the baby bag." Spencer smiled.

"I'll go back and get it if you want. I don't mind. I feel like it was partially my fault you left it in the first place."

"Oh my god. Would you? Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Spencer said smiling. Ashley handed her the keys to the house and Spencer began walking.

"Hey Spence..." Ashley yelled after her.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"We should do this again sometime." Ashley said grinning.

"Ok. Definitely" Spencer wasn't quite sure what Ashley had meant by that, and quite frankly neither did Ashley. But she smiled to her self as Spencer disappeared around the corner and she re joined her family.

"Omg what took you so long?" Aiden asked handing Madison over to Ashley.

"I ran into an old friend" Ashley admitted truthfully.

"Oh. Well next time call me or something I was worried sick!"

I'm sure he wasn't Ashley thought to herself, he probably just felt out of place with both the kids. She smiled to herself a little.

"Where's Maddy's bag?" Aiden asked realizing that was the reason she had left in the first place.

"I forgot it." Ashley truthfully admitted again.

"Then what the hell have you been all this time? Who is this old friend of yours Ashley?"

And as if on cue Spencer appeared with the diaper bag in hand and the keys to their home in the other.

"Thanks." Ashley said smiling as Spencer handed over the things. Aiden standing there with a blank look on his face and his mouth wide open.

"You're welcome. Hey Aiden." Spencer said with the biggest grin on her face that he could muster. Aiden didn't say a word. Spencer chuckled a little to herself then walked away.

"You.. I... her... together... the house... in..." Aiden couldn't seem to get one word out. But Ashley was guessing that he put two and two together. And realized that Spencer had been the reason Ashley was gone so long, and that Spencer obviously knew where they lived, and that all this time she was with the girl the only girl that he feared could take Ashley from him. He was furious!

"Ashley... I"

"Not now Aiden. We'll talk about this when we get home." She interrupted him.

"Fine." He said not wanted to make a scene.

Ashley was relieved she didn't really feel like explaining that to him right then anyway.


	11. Explosion Averted

Ashley smiled down at her girlfriend's sleeping figure. Recalling the past nights events in her mind. She's never felt this way about a girl before. Never wanted someone so much.

At this moment, right now, she had everything she could have possibly dreamed of.

The perfect job, with the perfect boss.

The perfect house, with the perfect bed.

And most importantly, the perfect girl... that was now sleeping in said bed.

She couldn't imagine how life could possibly get any better.

"Mmm, morning." The blonde rolls over, staring up admirably at her girlfriend. Ashley couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. The perfect shade of blue, the only shade of blue Ashley wanted to see in the morning.

"Good morning." She replies, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Gross." Spencer turns over quickly, causing Ashley's lips to land on her shoulder.

"Ugh! What gives?" Ashley groans out, kissing her way around Spencer's back to her lips.

"Stoooop." Spencer whines out with a smile. "I have morning breath."

Ashley's head snaps up quickly, eyes narrowing down at the incredibly cute blonde. "Spencer Carlin, if you don't kiss right now I swear I'll explode." She says and the blonde erupts in laughter.

"You will do no such thing." She responds as her body shakes from laughing so hard.

Ashley puts on her best pout, poking out her bottom lip about as far as it would go. "I would. You can't deprive me of Spencer kisses. It's in the law." She nods, keeping her pout in tact.

"Let me just brush my teeth then." Spencer says, untangling herself from the covers to get out bed. Just as her second foot was about to hit the floor she's yanked back into bed by her lover.

"You want me to explode!" Ashley shouts with a smile on her face as leans in a kisses her girlfriend. Spencer protests for all of two seconds before she gives in. Not being able to withstand the Ashley Davies charm. Not to mention how much of an amazing kisser Ashley was. "Explosion averted." Ashley says, pulling back with a smile. Spencer could only smile and shake her head at the brunette. She was crazy, but Spencer was crazy about her, so she figured it all balanced itself out.

"Can I go now?" Spencer asks with a raised brow. Ashley leans down and kisses her girlfriend once more.

When she pulls back she's biting her lips, something she knows drives Spencer crazy. "I guess." She says and smiles.

Spencer narrows her eyes at Ashley, knowing exactly what the brunette was doing. "I'm going." She tells her girlfriend, pushing her off of her to get up form the bed.

"Nooooo, don't leave me!" The brunette calls from the bed.

"Needy much." Spencer throws over her shoulder as she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door to freshen up.

"The pain!" Ashley shouts. Spencer can only chuckle and shake her head. She couldn't believe that she'd found a love so perfect.

–

_Six months later_

"I'm not doing this again, Ashley." Spencer whispers harshly, shaking her head at the girl. She couldn't do it anymore. The constant fighting they'd been doing the past couple of weeks had become too much for her.

"You think I like fighting with you?" Ashley shouts, getting the attention of a few people walking by. They were standing outside of Ashley's apartment building, Spencer refusing to go up after the fight they'd just had at Le Petite Jardin.

Things were changing.

Ashley was changing.

According to Ashley, Spencer was changing.

Two months ago they were happier than ever.

And now... well now they find it hard to even look at each other.

Be around each other.

"Ashley I'm gonna go." Spencer turns to walk away but her arm is grabbed by the other girl. "Let me go." She snaps her head back in Ashley's direction and says through gritted teeth.

"Just come upstairs Spence, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to discuss." She snatches her arm away from the brunette. "Maybe we just need to admit that this isn't working anymore, that we're two different people and we just don't work as a couple anymore." Spencer says. She could feel the tears building in her eyes. She didn't want to break up with Ashley. She loved her. But she couldn't brush it under the rug anymore. Ever since Ashley got a promotion at work, she just hasn't been the same.

Ashley narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. "Are you saying that you want to break up?" She asks, barely able to get the words out. She never thought in a million years Spencer would utter those words.

Spencer nods quickly, the tears that were threatening to fall now doing so. "It's for the best." She closes her eyes, forcing herself to believe her own words.

"Spencer..." Ashley whispers, barely audible as she grabs Spencer's hand. She didn't care how much fighting they'd been doing. She didn't want to lose the blonde. She loved her.

"I'm gonna go." Spencer nods, wiping away the stray tears and avoiding Ashley's gaze at all costs. She knew the power Ashley's eyes had on her.

"Spencer please." Ashley tried again, grabbing a hold of the blondes hand. Spencer shakes her head, begging the brunette to just let her go.

"I love you." Spencer whispers, pulling her hand from the brunettes and walking away. Ashley wanted to move, she wanted to chase after her. But she couldn't move.

She couldn't breathe.

She just watched as the blonde disappeared into the night.

–

_Five Months Later_

"Ashley grab some of those oranges and a few plums." Madison points from across the outdoor market.

"Madison I didn't want to buy the whole market." Ashley shouts back to her friend. Madison waves her off, continuing to look around the market. "I just wanted to some peaches." Ashley mumbles to herself, grabbing some oranges and plums as instructed by her friend.

"Hi." A familiar familiar voice says softly behind Ashley. Her breath hitches when she recognizes the voice. She leans back from the oranges and turns around to a smiling blonde.

"Hi." Ashley barely gets out. She swallows the lemon in her throat and shifts uncomfortably onto her right foot as the blonde doesn't say anything, she just stares at her. "Spencer." Ashley scrunches up her eyebrows, not sure what the girl wanted.

"You look good." Spencer finally says, a smile spreading across her face as she scans the brunettes face.

"Thank you." Ashley nods. "You look amazing too." She shrugs and smiles. "You always do."

The blonde closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before saying her next words. "I've missed you." She releases them like a giant weight had been lifting from her shoulders. After their break up they decided it'd be for the best if they didn't speak for a while. You know... open wounds and all.

A while turned into five months.

Ashley licks her lips, contemplating whether or not she should say it back. Not that she didn't miss Spencer or anything, she just... she didn't know what saying those words would evoke inside her. She's tried her best not to think about the blonde. Not to imagine kissing her, waking her next to her, holding her, making love to her, whispering how much she loved her. Those were all the things she gave up that night on the front step of her apartment building.

"You don't miss me, Ashley?" Spencer moved in closer to the brunette, backing her into the basket of sweet Florida oranges.

Ashley cleared her throat, fighting the urge to smile. "I did." She nods.

"Then tell me." Spencer commanded. Ashley was finding it hard to breathe, the new dominating Spencer was sexy...

Really sexy...

"I missed you... a lot." Ashley added and nodded for good measure.

"Good." Spencer smiled.

"Are you still at that gallery on Bouluvard?" Ashley asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "Things are going great actually. I just brought in Lisa Vernon, her work is amazing. She's um... the biggest client I've landed yet."

"That's really good, Spencer. I'm glad that things are going well for you."

"What about you? How's the marketing industry looking these days?"

"Amazing. I just made partner actually." Ashley smiled at the blonde as she nodded. They both grew quiet, not knowing what else they could possibly talk about. Spencer's eyes drifted down to Ashley's lips. Ashley fought the urge to smirk.

"I should probably go, I'm here with my mom." Spencer says, thumbing towards the exit. "I just wanted to come speak." She shrugs and opens her mouth to speak again but smiles and bites her lip instead.

"Okay." Ashley nods, not knowing what else to say.

Leaning even closer to the brunette the blonde whispers, "But we should probably kiss first." She chuckles a bit before continuing. "We wouldn't want you to explode now would we." She adds with a wide smile.

Ashley couldn't help but return the smile as she remembered that morning almost a year ago exactly where she'd used that excuse to get the blonde back into bed.

"No." Ashley shakes her head, returning the smile. "We wouldn't." She adds before moving in to connect her lips with the blondes. Although Spencer had sad it in a joking manner, she wasn't really joking at all. She'd missed Ashley. Every part of her.

And the moment their lips touched they forget all about the bull crap that tore them apart.

All the fighting.

The lies.

The pain and anger.

They forgot it all.

For a moment the only thing that existed for them was each other.

When the blonde pulled back Ashley smiled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as the blonde beamed at her. "Explosion averted."


End file.
